A technique has been proposed in which a solar panel is attached to a reflector which is provided on the rear side of a lamp tube of a fluorescent lamp appliance and receives light emitted from the fluorescent lamp tube, a capacitor or an rechargeable battery is charged be the electromotive force of a solar panel, and a voltage is applied from a capacitor or a rechargeable to an emergency light or a guidance light to turn on the emergency light or the guidance light when a switch of a fluorescent lamp appliance is turned off or when the fluorescent lamp appliance is turned off, thereby effectively using electric energy (PTL 1 and PTL 2).
With recent dramatic development in electronic technology, LEDs with low power consumption and high brightness has been put to practical use, and an LED lamp has been employed instead of a fluorescent lamp (PTL 3 and PTL 4).